Podcasting
Podcasting is the method of distributing multimedia files, such as audio programs or music videos, over the Internet using either the RSS or Atom syndication formats, for playback on mobile devices and personal computers. The term podcast, like "radio", can mean both the content and the method of delivery. The host or author of a podcast is often called a podcaster. Though podcasters' web sites may also offer direct download or streaming of their files, a podcast is distinguished by its ability to be downloaded automatically using software capable of reading RSS or Atom feeds. Usually a podcast features one type of 'show', with new episodes released either sporadically or at planned intervals such as daily or weekly. In addition, there are podcast networks that feature multiple shows on the same feed. Popular WoW podcasts of note are: The Instance, Blue Plz!, CASTaclysm, Outlandish, World of Warcast, Taverncast, and Women of Warcraft Video Podcast. All of these have received high acclaim from many organizations and some of them have come to the forefront of the most popular podcasts available today. World of Warcraft podcasts * All Things Azeroth * Bind on Equip Podcast * BlizzCast - The official Blizzard Entertainment podcast. * Blue Plz! * CASTaclysm: A World of Warcraft Podcast * Ctrl Alt WoW * Epic Shardz * GroupQuest * Hearthstone Tavern RP Roleplay Podcast * Inside Azeroth * OutDPS! * Outlandish Podcast * Project Lore * Quest Log Podcast Vidcast (video podcast). * Raid Warning * The Rawrcast Show * Sacred Podcast * Slash 2 Podcast * Tavern Cast: The Shadow Council (latest as 30/11/08). * The Combobulater * The Elitists * The Instance * The Faceroll Show * Twisted Nether Blogcast * Ventchat * Voices of Azeroth * Warcraft Outsiders * Women of Warcraft video podcast (fixed url). * World of WoW * World of PodCast * World of Warcast * World of Warcraft Podcast Vidcast (video podcast) * WoWCast * WoWphiles * WoW Dawgs * WoW Insider Show (direct RSS link) * WoW Radio (check 'Shows' for descriptions of currently active podcasts) * Yet Another World of Warcraft Podcast General (not specific to WoW) podcasts * Analog Hole Gaming * For The Lore * Games for Windows Radio * MOG Army * The X * Virgin Worlds - Exploring Massively Multiplayer Games * R-and-D Podcast * The Elf and Dwarf * Tavern Cast Podfaded podcasts (not been updated in 6 months/ended) * Azeroth.FR a French podcast.(host got a job at blizzard) * BRK Podcast - Big Red Kitty podcast. (farewell post). * Casual WoW (no more updates).. * Elune's Grace Podcast (blog post on the site says the podcast is over) * Epic Dolls (retired in September 09) * The Grind : World of Warcraft Podcast (No updates since April 09) * How I Wow (retired in September 09 when Patrick joined Blizzard) * The Hunting Lodge Podcast (Just decided it was time to move on April 10). * In The World: A World of Warcraft Podcast (Last updated Last updated April 09) * G-Chat: The Optimus Luminarium Podcast (no more updates). * Legendary Thread: 1UP's World of WarCraft Podcast (podcast ended after the 1UP acquisition). * On Warcraft video podcast (no more updates). * Pugcast (No longer wanted to focus on Warcraft. Started a new podcast called Dregcast June 10). * Roleplay Tavern (no more updates). * The Battleground: World of Warcraft (site down). * The Dark Portal (has not updated since patch 2.4). * The Maelstrom Podcast (no more updates). * The Weekly Murloc (domain gone). * World of Warcraft Chronicles (domain gone). * WoW Addons Podcast video podcast (domain gone). * WOWCodex Podcast (farewell post). * WoW From 1 to 70 (domain gone to another party). External links *Podcasting entry on wikipedia *WoW podcasters’ Twitter feeds Category:Glossary Category:Podcasts